User blog:Charlie the Penguin/Let it Go Response
Inspired by Helmet's Let it Go Reaction, I'm making my own (I got his permission :P) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight You mean some nights it isn't white? Oh and by the way, since when did snow glow? Not a footprint to be seen You'll see plenty if you look under your feet. A kingdom of isolation, Isolation?! Nothing's isolated!! (more like ICE-olated... tee hee) And it looks like I’m the queen. Yeah, I didn't hear you the first 500 times you said that, do you think you could say that one more time? The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside There's a swirling storm inside me, and frankly this song's making it want to come out... Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried That sounds really wrong... Don’t let them in, don’t let them see That sounds even more wrong... Be the good girl you always have to be You mean the same "good girl" who spent her entire life locked in her room and screaming at people not to touch her? Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know Man, your parents really were idiots. Well, now they know No @#$%, Sherlock. Let it go, let it go Wow, your mood sure changed quickly. Can’t hold it back anymore Hold what back?! Let it go, let it go You're not making any sense... Turn away and slam the door I DON'T SEE ANY DOORS!! I don’t care (does C-3PO voice) Well, I don't care about you either! What they’re going to say Who cares what they're gonna say? It's what they're gonna DO to you that you should be afraid of. Let the storm rage on, Again, I DON'T SEE ANY FREAKING STORM!! The cold never bothered me anyway It will once you realize that you're not wearing a Winter outfit. It’s funny how some distance Distance from what? Sure, you're away from home, but your problem still exists! Makes everything seem small ...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE QUEEN!! And the fears that once controlled me Fears of what? Freezing your sister? I don't see what's so bad about that. Can’t get to me at all Later... Elsa: Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free! Anna: You don’t have to be afraid Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me! Anna: We can work this out together Elsa: ''I can’t control the curse!'' Anna: We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made '' '''Elsa:' Oh, Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse! Anna: Don’t panic Elsa: ''There’s so much fear!'' Anna: We’ll make the sun shine bright Elsa: You’re not safe here! Anna: We can face this thing together Elsa: No! Anna: We can change this winter weather and everything will be alright Elsa: I CAN’T! '' Fear can't get to you at all, eh? ''It’s time to see what I can do Don't you already know what you can do? To test the limits and break through You're obviously just saying random things that pop into your head in order to rhyme. No right, no wrong, no rules for me You do realize you're encouraging kids to run away from home. I’m free You won't be once they find you... Let it go, let it go I still don't get what you're supposed to let go of... I am one with the wind and sky You still look like a human to me. Let it go, let it go How many times are you going to that? You’ll never see me cry Yeah, until the end of the movie. Here I stand Where? No one can see you. And here I'll stay How will you eat? Survive? Have a life?! Let the storm rage on What storm? What are you talking about?! My power flurries through the air into the ground Again, you look like a human to me, not a ceiling fan. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around You mean you're dead?! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast Again, just saying random things to make rhymes. I’m lever going back, Lever? Shouldn't it be never? The past is in the past So, you don't care that you'll never see your sister- the only other member of your family that's alive- ever again. Let it go, let it go Ugh, again with that? And I'll rise like the break of dawn You're a zombie?! Let it go, let it go STAHPIT!!! La perfect girl is gone I officially have no idea what the heck you are anymore. Here I stand Again, WHERE?! In the light of day But aren't your clothes made of ice? Won't they melt in the sun, let alone that huge castle you just built? Let the storm rage on, If the sun's out then how can a storm be going on? The cold never bothered me anyway Just slam the door to your castle so I can walk away already. *weird slurping sound* What the heck? Am I the only one who hears that every time I listen to this? -Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 23:08, April 25, 2014, updated on June 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts